User blog:DearlySkies/Dani's Request Blog the Second
Gem Cameo Contest - Fusion Call I have decided to open requests again to get me back in the mood of actually, you know, doing work for school. That may sound counter productive but it's not for a person like me. So, here's another request call blog because of boredom. Pure boredom. This is mostly directed at users who lack an image for their character pages but that requires a detailed description as provided below the rules. Anyone can request, however! RULES *I will draw Gems or Humans **'Canon characters' or OCs **If an OC, it must be yours. **I need a photo reference or a detailed description (see THE BASICS). *''I reserve the right to decline requests.'' *I will most likely be taking pictures on my phone and finish the piece digitally. If not, I will use Copics to colour or I will just draw the request on my iPad to finish or upload at a later point in time. *No pornographic or gore requests. *''Be kind (Respect me and my time).'' *Please leave shipping requests to a minimum. *If you will be uploading the picture to your character's page, please source me (at the bottom). THE BASICS *I tend to get things done quickly but I have other requests, too. *I also suffer from a currently unknown and mysterious disorder that makes me sick very often so this will slow me down. *'I live in Okinawa, and I post at weird times.' *''Please don't rush me. That's how I lose my motivation.'' *''Do not ask me how your request is going. These are annoying and could lead to me dropping your request.'' Trust me, it happened before. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY WANT A PHOTO REFERENCE OF YOUR OC MORE THAN A DESCRIPTION LIKE PLEASE. IF YOU DON'T HAVE A PHOTO REFERENCE, USE THE GEMSONA MAKER OR MY TEMPLATE BELOW. PLEASE. AND. THANK. YOU. If you are thinking of requesting but (OH CRAP) you don't have a photo reference, please use the below template: My gemstone is _________. They are (height), and are (body size or type and for men). They have (hair colour) (hair style). They have (eye type), (eye colour). They have (colour) skin. For clothes they wear (look, there are a lot of different styles of clothing and then substyles in those styles but you know what would make my day? Say the clothing name and link a picture to what you want (GASP) because a tunic has many styles). Their gem is (colour), (shape, link me if necessary), and is located on (body part). 'Example' My gemstone is Coral. They are shorter than Amethyst (4'7"), and are hourglass shaped. They have pink (#FFB2C9), long hair that is not tied in any way but she has a small lock of hair sticking up like Yang. They have close-set, down-turned, dark red (#D94055) eyes. They have cotton candy coloured (#FFE0F5) skin. For clothes they wear a sleeveless dress with this skirt but this colour (#D94055). Under her skirt, she wears bike shorts in this colour (#FFB2C9). She doesn't normally wear shoes but if you need to, she sometimes wears boots like these. Their gem is gradient #851016 (top) - #B72C3B (bottom), unfaceted radiant, and is located on their left, upper arm immediately below the shoulder. THE ART I have multiple styles I will choose from for your character, as seen below in the gallery. SVPeacockTopaz-coloured.png|My Style Keychain peacocktopaz.jpg|Sticker SVRainbowSolarQuartz-coloured.png|SU Style Self-ChibiFullBody.png|Chibi Style (rare) The List #SourP - Fire Opal - ref on page - sketched (chibi) #Qwerty - Larimar - ref on page - sketched (my style) #SW - Golden Sapphire - ref on page - sketched (my style) #SW - Aquamarine - ref on page - sketched (chibi) #OD - Puppet Master - ref in comment - sketched (sticker) #OD - Void Diamond - ref in comment - sketching #Iris - Purple Sapphire - ref in comment - not started #Zyne - Chrysolithos - ref in comment - not started #Salty - Blue Spinel - ref in comment - not started #Agate - Red Gem - ref in comment - not started #Agate - Blue Gem - ref in comment - not started How to credit me for ART Requested from DaniSkies How to credit me for RULES/ GUIDES/ BASICS Revised from DaniSkies If you want me to draw a canon character, by all means request it! Category:Blog posts